


A Morning

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, Fix-It, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR MERLIN 3x01. Comment fic in a camelot_fleet party, for such_heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning

Gwen brings her breakfast as usual in the morning, and the first thing Morgana says is, "You must forgive me, Gwen. I did not mean to speak so last night — I was just tired."

"Yes, my lady." Gwen bobs a curtsey. "We all say things we regret, when we are tired." She meets Morgana's eyes, and holds her gaze steadily.

"Would you like to undress me now?" Morgana asks, her mouth quirking upwards.

Gwen laughs. "Perhaps once you've eaten," she waves a hand at the food on the table. "You can't have been fed well this past year."

In a rush, Morgana says, "I hated every minute of being away from you."

Gwen goes to her side in a moment, resting a hand on top of Morgana's. "I was so worried," she whispers.

Morgana stands quickly, pulls her into a hug and sighs, "Gwen," against her hair.

Gwen tightens her arms around her, calming her heart by repeating thoughts, _She's home, she's safe, she's home_. She needs to touch Morgana, touch her _more_, really be sure that she's actually really here and this isn't just a dream.

She kisses Morgana desperately, and Morgana kisses back, moving a hand to cup Gwen's face. They stand there for some time, grasping at each other, pushing and searching with lips and teeth and tongue, until the kiss softens and they gradually, from the toes up, go still.

When their lips part and Gwen opens her eyes, Morgana is smiling.


End file.
